All Washed Up
by dragon-of-fears-revealed
Summary: Yukio and Rin go on a mission only to find out that there was more to it than they were informed.


/AN: So this is my first attempt at a BE one shot Fanfiction. Sorry if it is a bit all over the place. Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of its characters. This is merely a fanfiction that I wrote and I am not making money or receiving any endorsement for it. /

Mephisto found himself in quite the unusual mood. For some reason he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was forgetting something or rather he had forgot to do something important. "My, my, my, what an unusual feeling." he said thoughtfully to himself as he stroked his beard. "What is it that I forgot to do?" he pondered. "Did I forget to feed Amaimon?" he wondered as he cast his gaze to the green hamster who was currently eating. "Nope that isn't it." he murmured as he gazed around the room looking for anything out of place.

Mephisto then decided to walk around the academy in search of what could possibly be amiss. He checked on the exorcists in the cram school noticing that the Okumura brothers were not in class, upon noticing that he began to get an inkling of what he forgot. "Oh my." he said as his eyes widened almost dramatically. "I forgot to tell them about THAT." he said before chuckling. "Oh well they will find out soon enough."

Meanwhile, on a mission miles away: two soaking wet Okumuras stood side by side in front of a rather large lake. "Damn you Mephisto!" Rin growled. "How could he not tell us that the demon was in the lake and not in the actual forest!" he grumbled as he rang out his tail. "We could of drowned." he said as his tail puffed up like an angry cat's with the unconscious form of the possessed human beside them. "All he told us was that people disappeared around here."

Yukio sighed and attempted to dry his glasses to no avail with his sopping wet shirt. "Perhaps he had forgotten to inform us or he did not know." he said after giving up on the task. "Now that it is over with we should get back and get into dry clothes before we get sick."

"We wouldn't be in this situation in the first place if he told us." Rin growled. "Or we would of at least packed extra clothes." he grumbled as he rang out his shirt next adding more water to the ever growing puddle at his feet.

/Flashback/

Rin and Yukio were walking through the woods in search of the demon who was the cause of disappearances of campers and hikers in the area. "Did Mephisto tell us anything about what we are dealing with?" Rin asked his brother as he walked beside him. "Only that the demon is powerful and we should keep our guards up." Yukio answered as he too scanned the forest. "And that the demon resided in the forest near the lake."

Rin nodded and gazed around the almost too quiet forest feeling like they were being watched causing him to place his hand on the Kirakari. "Come on, Yukio. I think that is the place up ahead." he said gesturing to the lake in front of them. Yukio glanced at the map and nodded. "According to Mephisto's directions that is indeed the place." he said as he placed it back in his shirt pocket. He too scanned the area for any signs of the demon as he walked along the lake.

At that moment beneath the surface of the water a creature watched the twins with a predatory gleam waiting for the moment that the two exorcists let down their guard so it could take them under. It waited and waited patiently awaiting its moment to strike. That moment came when Rin bent down to tie his shoe. With a quick movement the creature reached out with tentacles and dragged the older twin beneath the water.

Rin had been on guard as he glanced at the surrounding forest expecting the demon to appear from the trees but what Mephisto had forgotten to tell them was that the demon resided deep within the lake where it dragged its victims to their death so he was completely unprepared for when he was suddenly dragged beneath the water.

At that moment Yukio had returned after scouting the area for any signs of the demon. "I don't think the demon is around here." Yukio said not yet noticing Rin's absence. "Either it is very good at hiding or it has moved on. What do you think, Rin?" he asked. "Rin?" he said when he got no answer.

He was drowning... That was the first thought that came to Rin's mind as he felt himself being pulled deeper beneath the water feeling the water flood into his nose and mouth while the thing squeezed him tighter making it hard to grab his sword knowing that if he didn't the demon would kill him. 'Damn it!' he thought in defiance. 'I refuse to lay down and die nor do I plan on being this thing's lunch.' in an act that was pure stubborn determination he managed to slip his hand free and draw his sword releasing the blue flames that he inherited from his father causing the creature to release him allowing him to swim to the surface.

At the sudden blue inferno the demon released its prey with an unholy shriek. 'Forgive me.' it groveled once Rin had surfaced. 'I did not know you were the son of Satan.' its body appears to be half squid half man. 'If you allow me to live I promise to leave humans alone.'

As Yukio was searching for his brother he looked over just in time to see Rin burst through the surface. "What the...?" he exclaimed just as he heard Rin's harsh curse. Apparently the demon didn't care for Rin's denial.

"The hell I am going to allow you to live after all of the people you killed." he said as he lifted his sword and prepared to swing it at the creature only to have the sword ripped from his grasp. Just then a gun shot rang out causing the beast to release the sword letting loose another deafening shriek.

"Rin, are you ok?" Yukio asked as he helped pull his brother from the water. "Yeah." Rin sniped. "No thanks to you by the way." he said. "What the hell took you so long?" Rin asked. Yukio sighed. "I thought I heard something and went to check it out. By the time I came back you were gone." he said as he eyes the creature with narrowed eyes. "How was I supposed to know it was an aquatic demon." he said as he fired at the demon once more as he watch Rin slice tentacle after tentacle as the creature tried to drag them in.

The demon knew that it was close to losing the battle so in a last ditch effort to flee it created a tsunami to sweep over the two brothers in order for it to escape.

Rin seeing the approaching wall of water grabbed onto his brother and leapt to safety but not before the two of them got soaked. Once the wave passed over they noticed the demon disappearing into the deeper parts of the water. "Oh no you don't." He snarled as he used his fire to blow the demon out of the water.

Suddenly it found itself flying through the air after being hit by a great smoldering force screeching its last screech as the son of Satan split it apart after it attempted to flee by abandoning the human it possessed.

/End Flashback/

"If Mephisto told us about it being in the lake we would have been prepared." Rin said as he dragged the man to a safer place. "I would have gone in fighting."

Yukio sighed again as he fixed his glasses. "Let's just get call it in and then return home." he told Rin as he reached for his phone to call the academy for pick up only to find out that it was not working due to it getting wet. "First we need to find a working phone."

One hour and a long soggy trek later the twins finally made it back to the academy after handing the once possessed human to the higher ups. Exhausted and royally pissed off Rin stormed his way to Mephisto's office ignoring Yukio's urgings to calm down and think rationally.

Meanwhile Mephisto was enjoying some chocolate flavored pocky and some hot tea as a sense of foreboding washed over him. Just then his door flew open and an enraged Rin stormed through the door. "So I guess you found out the demon was in the lake I take it?" he asked as he casually sipped the tea as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Rin growled. "We could of died." he said as his tail swayed behind him like an agitated cat. "It yanked me under water." Rin started to unsheathe his sword only to be stopped by Yukio. "Now, Rin," Yukio said in a calming voice obviously trying to refrain from showing his own anger evident in the tick in his brow. "It is possible that he did not know."

Rin released the hold of his sword and gazed at Mephisto waiting to see what the purple haired demon had to say as Yukio began to clean his glasses with a tissue.

Mephisto cleared his throat and had the grace to look unapologetic. "Actually I simply forgot to tell you and by the time I remembered I figured you would find out on your own. You two are quite capable." he said as he waved it off. The news was followed by a snap as Yukio broke the arm of his glasses.

That however was the only indication of his rage. "I see." he said calmly, almost too calmly. "Thank you for having so much faith in us." he said as he restrained Rin from leaping at Mephisto. "However in the future the next time you recall such important information I would appreciate it if you called us."

Mephisto chuckled before nodding dismissively. "Of course I will. I can't have my dear younger brothers get eaten by such a low class demon. Now be off you two I have important papers to sign." he said smirking inwardly as he heard Rin's reaction to being dismissed. Once they were out of earshot and the door was closed Amaimon took human form.

"It is unlike you to forget such important details, big brother." Amaimon said as he snagged a lollipop from Mephisto's desk and popped it in his mouth.

Mephisto gave a sly chuckle. "Indeed but it was a great opportunity to test Rin's strength." he said as he gazed at the monitor that had the frozen image of the battle which proved that he has been watching the entire battle from his office. "After all we can't be too careful when it comes to our dear younger brother."

/End./


End file.
